My Demons
by DemonQueenBee
Summary: It made sense that demons would follow around a demon, even the figurative ones. Bad things happen whenever the Joker is involved. Can Raven fix things or is she doomed to a life of fear once more? A sequel to The Greatest Showman and technically a cross-over but mainly just the Robins and Raven.
1. Chapter 1

**A lot of you aren't gonna like this sequel. It's gonna be a little odd and I will fully acknowledge that I'm kind of just doing what I want. I do hope you give it a chance past chapter 1 tho!**

 _Mayday mayday, the ship is slow sinking_

 **Chapter 1.**

Raven stared at the small bundle sleeping on the soft looking cot.

This beautiful bundle with his grey skin, his little tuft of black hair, and those purple eyes staring directly into her soul. A gift from the heavens, he was that perfect.

Raven smiled and touched the baby boy's hair.

At just two weeks old Thomas Jason Wayne was already exhibiting his power. It was only in the form of small blasts when he was hungry but it was power nonetheless. The latest blast occurring only moments before and ending with a generous feeding of milk from his mothers breast.

He was keeping his mother on her toes with the bursts of dark magic and it didn't help that the half of the bat family were currently MIA.

Raven sighed. It had started with Tim going missing and so Batman had gone in search of the young man. After a month of no contact Damian had gone in search and now he had been missing for almost a month himself. Jason left a week prior but they lost contact with him immediately. It was becoming a mess. Dick was all that was left and he had been forced to take the cowl in order to ensure Gothams safety. It was hard times for all involved.

"Aunt Raven!" The frantic voice of 5-year-old Ryand'r Grayson yelled.

Raven stood up from the cradle to see why her small nephew was yelling.

The small black haired and green eyed boy was floating into the room, his younger sister Mar'i toddling behind him.

"What's wrong?" The 20-almost-21 years old asked.

"Dove is in a tree again trying to help down Alfred the Cat!" The boy yelled.

Raven sighed but she couldn't help but smile.

Oh, the other light of her life. Her mischievous little bird.

"Oh, Dove," Raven sighed. "Ryand'r, would you do me a favor and look after TJ?"

"Of course Aunt Raven!" The young boy said.

"Me?" The little toddler, Starfire replica, asked.

"You can come with me," Raven told the child as she picked her up.

"Kay Aunt Rae!"

Raven smiled as she teleported to the outside where the trees were And Low and behold, there was her older child sitting with the old cat on the highest branch.

Raven put down Mar'i and floated up towards her young daughter.

The girl in question was a beautiful 5-year-old little girl. She had pale white skin, a small nose, purple eyes, and white blonde hair. She looked much like her mother but most likely had her father's natural coloring.

The coloring of her skin and hair, much to Raven's relief, was all she had gotten from her father.

Also to her relief, a few flying powers and some powerful empathy were all she had inherited from her mother as well.

Dove Roth-Wayne was also perfect. She was sweet and kind with a love for people and animals that made her a beautiful soul. And unlike her mother, Dove had no demonic blood coursing through her veins and to Raven, she was an angel sent here to repent for her sins.

And her crazy sperm donors sins as well.

Raven had been so relieved when she found out Dove had not inherited the demonic powers. Sure she may be genetically quarter demon but Dove had been lucky to have skipped the trigon essence Raven had in her. Young TJ, she was unsure of, but God knew Raven would do whatever it took to protect him from being tainted by darkness. She would do anything to keep her children from being tainted from the darkness.

"Need some help," Raven said giving her daughter the 'don't argue with mama' look.

Dove smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe," she said innocently. "I might need a little help."

Raven smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek as she lowered her and the cat down.

Dove had been a terrifying surprise. It had been 3 weeks after she had banished him when she had begun to feel off. Her powers went haywire and she had become ill, vomiting at odd hours of the day.

It had been Jason who had suggested that she might be pregnant. She had argued that was impossible of course. She had been given the proper emergency contraceptives and had taken precautions. Yet days went by and she continued to be sick until she had asked Jason if he would help her get checked. Being the good older brother that he was, he took her to see a gynecologist at a planned parenthood near them.

She had indeed been pregnant and for a split second, she had thought about terminating. She did not want to bring the Jokers to spawn into the world. It had been Jason who convinced her against the idea.

He had said it was ultimately her choice and no one could judge her. He had also said that he believed she would be a great mother and she would be able to help this baby be better than who had sired her and that had reminded Raven of her own mother. The mother who had kept her and helped her become more than just the vessel for Trigon.

With that in mind, she had kept her baby and told Damian.

Damian had been upset at first but after a few talks with Jason, he decided that he would help her and the child. He was Dove's papa now.

Bruce had been quiet and aloof but Raven sensed dread and fear when she had told him. That had lasted until she had been born and Bruce held her for the first time. He immediately became a grandfather once more and he truly did love her. Raven just had to make sure he never got any ideas of making her the next Robin. TJ as well for that matter. Damian was already fantasizing about it but she had a gut feeling TJ would be a different type of bird.

A bird more like her.

"Mama, "Doves sweet little voice rang out. "When are the papa and all my uncles coming back?"

Raven frowned.

That's something she would have liked to know too.

All the men had been gone so long. She was fearing the worst.

"I'm not sure," she told her daughter. "We just have to wait and hope they are all fine."

Dove looked at her with knowing eyes.

"You're scared mama," she said.

"I am," Raven replied honestly. "but we must have hope."

Dove gave her a sweet smile which calmed her down.

"I hope Papa, grandfather, and my uncles will be okay then," she said.

"Hope!" Little Mar'i mimicked.

Raven smiled and gave both girls a kiss on their foreheads.

Oh the Titans had all been through so much in the past five years.

The Joker incident.

Redhood returning.

The birth of not one but three Titan children.

TJ had been a happy accident, Raven didn't know they never truly worked on her and all it took was one unprotected time and it happened.

Mar'i had also been a happy accident. A happy drunken accident but loved by her family none the less.

But even with the gift of new life, awful things occurred as well.

Kori was gone. An attack by her sister forcing the alien to sacrifice herself to save then all. Comand'r was gone as well but at a great cost.

Dick, for all the tragedy in his life was still a hopeful and happy man for he had two children who needed that.

Raven looked at all the children as she put them each to bed. She had given up being a heroine to protect and raise all them to be strong and happy. She would could never replace Kori but she was sure as hell would be there for them anyway. Anyhow, being mother to her own children was her life, helping Dick out only made her happier.

She placed a sleeping Mar'i on her new toddler bed and kissed her forehead.

"Night auntie Rae," the happy toddler yawned.

"Night," she replied.

Raven went to the bed of her daughter and kissed her pale forehead.

"Goodnight my love," she said.

"Night momma," the girl said yawning as well. "There is someone here."

Raven frowned as her daughter mumbled words. She sensed it too. Someone was outside.

Raven stood up and locked all the children's rooms down and sent a signal to Batman ( Dick).

She felt apprehensive as she phased through the walls to the outside. She wasn't too rusty when it came to fighting but weakened due to giving birth only two weeks prior.

She phased outside and looked around and quickly flew to the body on the ground.

"Tim!" she yelled as she helped the man up.

"Raven," he said with a low and pained voice.

He wrapped his arms around her. He was bruised and beaten but he was alive and afraid.

"Thank god it's you," he said as he passed out.

Raven levitated the man into the room and called for Batman.

Raven stared at the man. He looked very hurt and she could hardly sense his emotions.

What had happened?

 **End Chapter 1**

 **We'll see how this goes. Bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

So for some stories, I like to write chapter summaries. For some, I don't and I write as I go. I am doing that for this story and its starting to change into something different but I like it even better. This chapter is definitely **M** ature

 _ **I cannot stop this sickness taking over**_

 **Chapter 2**

Raven winced as she peeled off Tim's shirt. He was so bruised and banged up, he must have been in a lot of emotions were also chaotic, making them hard to read.

What had he gone through?

She began healing the unconscious man's wounds, absorbing the pain. She was glad all the damage seemed to be superficial and his innards were fine. She wasn't quite strong enough to heal organs today.

A sudden cold hand on the skin of her belly all made her jump out of her skin. She looked down to see Tim was awake and it was his hand on her stomach.

"You had your baby," he said staring at her.

He had a frown and looked very exhausted.

"Yes," she replied to him. "A few weeks ago. His name is TJ. Thomas Jason."

"Cute," he yawned. "Does he look like you or like the spawn?"

Raven giggled. The spawn was what he called Damian.

"I think he'll be a mix," she replied as she healed his wounds." He has my colors but I can see Damian in him."

Tim nodded and closed his eyes. It became quiet after that, only the sounds of breathing and the vital monitors could be heard.

She still couldn't quite understand his emotions. They were quiet but chaotic. Like beaming colorful lights.

She decided to let it go. He was hurt and he needed her to heal him physically. She could deal with the emotions later.

...

Deep in the jungles of South America, inside a hidden base, a young man was shackled to a wall. His limbs stretched painfully, the joints protesting but there was nothing the young man could do.

His father was unconscious next to him. Beaten, bruised, and bloody.

Neither men had seen a real meal in weeks. Getting their only sustenance from a parenteral source. Needles digging into their veins. Muscle mass being lost. He was pretty sure his father was becoming infected.

That fucking madman.

Damian growled. He didn't know how long he had been out but he knew it had been weeks to months. Had his son been born? Had he missed that?

He'd kill that bastard if he did.

Kill him dead.

...

Jason was in a hole. Literally.

He had tracked them down to South America but it had been a trap. He still didn't know who was behind the kidnapping but he would find out.

He just had to get out of the hole that was also closing in on him.

He would do it but would he be on time to save his (he had finally begrudgingly admitted) brothers?

He hoped he would.

He didn't want to lose them.

...

 **7 days later**

Raven soothed the crying infant in her arms. Whispering soothing words into his sensitive little ears.

"It's okay my little one," she said. "You are safe. I will always be here to hold you."

Being an empath had its pros. especially when it came to her babies. She could use her power to feel what they felt.

Dove was a happy baby and an empath so as long as her surroundings and those around her were calm, then so was she. Little Dove was nervous though since her mother was as well.

She could tell little TJ was also an empath but he had the added telekinetic and demonic powers. Trigon was trapped in her head but he still had a connection to her baby boy. Her sweet child was having nightmares and was feeling his mother's worry.

Raven soothed him when they occurred but it broke her heart. He was so innocent. He didn't need the anxiety.

A sudden hunger pang that was not her own hit her and little TJs chubby arm reached for her breast.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she lowered her blouse for her son to latch. He did so quickly and began to suckle.

Raven smiled.

The sudden appearance of another aura startled her and she looked up.

"Sorry," Tim said with his arms held up. "I should have knocked."

Raven sighed.

It had been a week since Tim had returned. He had been unable to recall what occurred, only that he escaped. He believed whoever had him had put some sort of spell on him.

"Still not sensing me?" He asked.

"No," she said as she fed her son.

The nursery became quiet as the baby suckled. Only the sounds of gentle suckling and tiny swallows could be heard.

"You are a great mother," Tim said breaking the silence. "And you make beautiful children."

Raven smiled. She did make pretty babies.

"Thank you," she replied.

TJ let go of her nipple and she was about to burp him when the pitter patter of tiny feet came rushing in.

"Momma!"

"Aunt Raven!"

"Aun Rae!"

Three little voices all yelled at once.

"Ryand'r won't let me play with the DS."

"Dove hit me!"

"Aun Rae!"

They continued to yell.

Raven suddenly felt overwhelmed as TJ began to cry and three sets of little arms began pulling at her legs.

"I'll take TJ," Tim said with his hands reaching out.

Raven nodded and handed over her baby.

Being a mom was hard. Being a teen mom was harder. Being a teen mom and a superheroine whose boyfriend, said boyfriend's father, and her surrogate brothers were all missing was the hardest.

She sighed and bent down to pick up little Mar'i, the two older children were yelling at each other.

"Children let's stop fighting, let's all get into the titan Jet. Alfred invited us for supper"

The children stopped and both nodded with excitement.

"Tim?" Raven asked. "You joining us."

"Of course," he said. "Time I returned to Gotham anyways."

Raven smiled as she watched him gently tap her baby's back. Eliciting a little burp out of the baby boy. The children had ran down the hallway, racing to the Jet for shotgun (even though neither would get it since Tim was here). She looked at Tim and nodded at him.

"Let's head out," she said.

He nodded in reply and the two walked to the jet. A sleeping TJ and a giggling Mar'i with them."

...

Jason was and would always be claustrophobic. It was probably an after effect of knowing he'd gone into a coffin.

The closing walls were not helping him but he was almost there. Just ten more feet.

God how he wished he had a partner and so they could "emperors new groove" it out of there but alas he did not.

Five more feet and less room. He was starting to feel like he was being crushed.

Two more feet, would be able to make it

Finally, his had reached the top and he pulled himself him up and with no time to spare as the heel of his boot was crushed.

He took a quick breather but the sound of a feral growl let him know that there was no time to rest.

He looked up to be meat by two angry, hungry looking Wolves.

"You gotta be fucking me," Jason growled as the wolves leaped at him.

...

The children were devouring Alfred's fresh baked cookies, little TJ was sound asleep in a cot.

The manor dining room was quiet aside from the chewing and slurps of warm milk. The fire gently roaring the back. The kids were content. Completely unaware of the inner turmoil their parents felt.

Tim had a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder. Dick was somber as he showed them the pictures.

"Raven," Tim said. "I assure you that it must be a copycat."

Raven knew what he meant. The gem that imprisoned the Joker was safe. Still, it was unsettling.

"What I don't understand," Dick replied. "the people he's tortured and killed. They seem so random yet so well planned out. They range from pedophiles, prostitutes, cops, and gang members. Even a priest and a teacher. "

Raven frowned.

"How long has this been happening?" Raven asked.

"A few months," Dick replied. "I didn't want to worry you Raven, but he's escalated."

A small cry caught there attention.

"I'll go calm TJ down," Tim said.

Raven nodded as Tim walked out.

"Dick," Raven said in a low voice. "I'm so worried about Bruce, Jason, and Damian. What if this copycat is behind this?"

Dick looked somber. Thinking the same thing.

These dark times had been hard for all of them. Kori had died only 8 months ago and then a few short months later Tim and Bruce had gone missing. Dick was still in mourning and suddenly he had to get up and go to take over the Batman cowl in Gotham when he was fine in Bludhaven. It was closer to Jump city where his two children were and he would only need to drive an hour or so to see them. Now in Gotham, he was extremely busy and it required a 3-hour jet ride to get here.

Raven had offered to move them all to Gotham when Damian had disappeared but Dick had refused. Gotham wasn't safe enough for his or her children. They were safe in jump.

But it was becoming increasingly difficult for Raven to manage 3 children and a newborn.

"Dick," she said. "I'm moving here until we I hear from Jason or the others. Tim returning is a good sign but I need help?"

Dick nodded.

"Alfred will be glad to have you all," he said.

The two sat in silence as they watched the monitor flicker between pictures of the crimes scenes.

They had started out as quick and clean murders. Strangulation of a prostitute. The poison of a pedophile. But then they started getting more gruesome. Multiple guns shots to a petty thief. A teacher tortured then torn apart limb from limb. The teacher had been an innocent woman.

All with an ace card and a joker card hammered to their dead forehead.

Raven felt nauseated and Dick sensing it, gave her a hug.

"We'll find them," he said. " I promise."

Tim came in moments later holding a tray with some drinks and a giggling Mar'i Grayson in his arms. Ryand'r and Dove following behind.

"I found these little one's heckling Alfred for some more dessert," he said handing the giggling toddler to her father.

"Papa!" Mar'i yelled as she basically launched herself into Dicks' arms.

"Careful my sweet Mar'i," Dick said catching the girl (who could float). "This old man can't catch his Bumgorfs as well as he used to."

Mar'i giggled and placed a kiss on her papa's cheek.

"Mama called me bumgof," the little girl said. "I miss her."

Dick smiled but the room became slightly tense. Dove was looking at Ryand'r who had a look of sadness on his little face. He had suffered the most from the loss of his mother.

"Kori really was an amazing woman," Tim said. "You and Ryand'r are her bumgorphs and she loved you both so much. You would both make her so proud."

"Aunt Star was amazing, Ryan," Dove said. "Just like you and Mar'i!"

Ryand'r smiled at the compliment.

"Well," Jason said. "I brought some drinks, hot chocolate for these amazing kiddos, some adult beverages for me and Dick, and for Raven her favorite Jasmine tea. Drink up."

Raven smiled as she took the tea.

The children also took their drinks and began slurping up the sugary treats. Enjoyment clear on their beautiful little faces.

Times were hard but it was moments like these that made life worth living.

Raven smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

...

Damian was finally able to pull one of his arms out of the shackle but before he could even attempt an escape he was electrocuted, the current rushing through all his body. It went black for him and he was out for hours.

He woke up later to the sound of a laugh.

A laugh so similar to that of the Joker but not quite the same.

He had green hair and a painted blood red smile, like the Joker. He looked the part but he was smarter, saner, just as dangerous but with different motivations.

Damian would kill him, he swore he would.

"You never cease to amaze me, kid," the copycat said. "You almost got free and I thought this trap would be foolproof. Guess I was wrong. No matter, I had a backup. You'll be free eventually but not quite yet. Be a patient brat."

Damian spat at the screen as the transmission ended with him laughing.

He would definitely kill him.

...

Raven opened her eyes and found herself in a room not her own. She was unsure of who's it was but it was nice. She was on the floor but she stood up to look around.

The sun was shining outside and she was able to gaze at a beach front.

Where was she?

Suddenly she felt a set of lips on her neck giving her a kiss that made her lean back. There was a hand on her belly and another on her waist. The lips traced kisses up and down the exposed column of her neck and she gasped.

But something was wrong.

Those lips were unfamiliar. This wasn't Damian. This was wrong.

"Stop," she said as she felt the hand on her belly lower into the edge of her panties.

Had she really just realized she was lingerie?

"Why?" the man said. "You want this, remember. Don't be afraid."

His voice sounded cloudy but it was familiar.

Wait, did he say she wanted this? She couldn't remember anything right now but she felt he was right.

She felt the hand lower her panties and the other hand pull down the cups of her brassiere. The fingers on his left hand traced patterns up and down her thighs, avoiding touching her near the apex. His other had was grasping her breasts and pinching at her nipple, eliciting a pleasured gasp.

Yes she did want this.

Right?

The man picked her up bridal style and tossed her on the bed where he immediately pried her legs apart to gaze at her center. She felt like jelly.

"Beautiful," he said. "You are so beautiful. From head to toe."

He was handsome, she had to admit.

He always had been.

He let placed her legs on his broad shoulders and dragged his hands down towards her core. His thumbs reached the lips and he used a thumb on each side to spread her further. He then massaged the lips, causing her to squirm.

Her breathing hitched and she gasped, her head being tossed back.

"I want to kiss these lips so bad," he said. "But I want to kiss the lips on your pretty face more."

With that he brought his body up to her face and brought to her a deep and sensual kiss. His fingers plunged into her quim but her moan was swallowed by his tongue.

He kissed her for what felt like forever. His fingers bringing her to an orgasm.

"Beautiful," he said as he began to trail kisses down her body until he reached the apex between her thighs.

She felt like she should stop him but she didn't want to. At least, she thought she didn't.

Or did she?

When he separated her lower lips and plunged his tongue inside her , she could no longer think straight. He nibbled at her clit and added a finger.

"Still so tight," he said between thrusts of his tongue. "So sweet."

She began to thrust her hips up to meet his own. She wasn't in control anymore.

She came a few seconds late and he once again raised himself and released his penis from the tent of his pants.

It was nice penis.

She watched as he rubbed the fluids escaping the tip across the entire shaft, to lubricate.

"Raven," he said. "Tell me you want this."

Raven felt cloudy again. She did want this. She did?

"Tell me," he said as he grabbed his penis and put the tip at her entrance.

Not quite penetrating but there. Warm and throbbing.

"I," she hesitated.

"Say it," he said gently.

He used his fingers to pinch at her clit.

"Yes," she said. "I want this."

With that he thrust his entire cock in causing her to arch her back to accommodate him. He was smooth and hard as he rode her. She thrust her hips up to match him. He grabbed her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He didn't even need to use his fingers, his penis being in the perfect position to get her clit and her inner pleasure points at each stroke. He kissed her as they had sex his and she could feel herself coming undone.

He stopped the kiss to maneuver her legs onto his shoulders, opening her up in a different way.

She gasped as the orgasm bubbled in her lower belly.

"Say my name Raven," he said as he kept thrusting. "Say it."

Finally she came and so did he. His hot sperm shooting so deep into her that she could feel it in her belly.

"Tim!" she cried out.

He smiled victoriously as he slowed down and then came to a stop, staying inside her.

"Raven," he replied calmly.

….

Raven shot out of her bed. A cold sweat running down her neck and back.

What the hell had happened?

She reached down into her shorts to feel that she was completely dry.

Had she really just dreamt that and why couldn't she remember the rest of her dream after _that?_

She had a wet dream.

And about Tim of all people.

Then it had turned into a nightmare. One she couldn't remember but it left her so unsettled. She tried to stand up but her legs turned to Jell-O and she fell to floor with a oomph and a thud. There was a knock to her door.

"Raven," it was Tim. "You okay in there? TJ was crying for a while and you still hadn't gone to him. I made him a bottle and I'm feeding him right now. Do you want me to come in so you can feed him?

Raven steadied her erratic breath. She felt awkward having to see Tim right after that dream but she ignored it. She would blame it on the post baby hormones (even if they should have been gone by now).

"Come in," she said.

Tim opened the door, baby TJ in his arms happily guzzling on his bottle.

Tim noticed she was on the floor and quickly waddled to her, baby in hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Weird dreams."

"Here let me help you up," he said as he placed the baby on the middle of the bed.

He picked her up and set her on the bed.

"Must have been the tea," Tim said jokingly. "Maybe it was expired."

Raven smiled as Tim laughed. TJ gurgled, wanting more of his milk.

"I'll take over from here," Raven said as she grabbed her baby, getting ready to breast feed.

"Thank you Tim."

He smiled.

"No problem Raven."

END

 **This chapter went somewhere else you guys but it was fun to write. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_It takes control and drags me into nowhere_

 **Chapter 3**

It was a gruesome discovery. So gruesome it had almost made her vomit. It set her on edge as well, messing with her already fragile emotional state. This was not the thing she wanted to see today.

A wave of nausea and dizziness made her stumble. Red Robin steadied her. Placing a calming hand on her shoulder and giving her a reassuring smile.

"He's escalating," Batman said to them as he picked something out of the mouth of one of the heads.

The two younger heroes nodded.

Escalating indeed.

One the ground in front of them, 6 decapitated heads were stacked together, a joker or ace cards in their mouths. A macabre house of cards.

"They are all gang members," Red Robin noted. "At least they aren't civilians and innocents."

Batman frowned. Civilian or not this was overkill. This is how they started then they would get worse.

"For now," he said. "Raven you should go, me and Robin will take of this."

Raven nodded and phased away.

"What do you think could have done this? Batman asked Red.

Red Robin looked around the scene and picked up one of the Ace cards.

"Don't you mean who?" he said to Batman.

Batman frowned once more as he continued to look around the room. It was a massacre, they even found more body parts.

"I guess," he said as he continued to gather evidence.

"Whoever did this," Robin continued. "He must be very angry."

"Understatement of the year," Dick said.

...

Back at the tower, Raven was putting the children to sleep.

She had returned and had to meditate. It was a horrible sight to witness indeed. But it wasn't the sight that had made her as nauseous as she was. No, it was the feeling in the room. Such strong emotions went into those deaths that they lingered.

They felt like him. It wasn't him, thank Azar, but it was close. Closer than a copycat too. It was unsettling.

A tiny little cry brought Raven out of the morbid thoughts. Little TJ was hungry.

She grabbed the baby out of his little bassinet and then sat at her rocking chair and began to feed her son. She looked outside to where the stars were bright and shining but she couldn't help but feel sad.

It had been a strange few days, with new murders occurring every day and her dreams getting stranger and stranger. And still no word from Jason. She was beginning to feel so lonely.

She looked down to her baby. At least there was something to make her happy. Her kids did that. She kissed the babies forehead and finished feeding him before putting him to bed.

She hoped she could have a normal dream tonight.

...

Jason used the water from the nearby stream to cleanse his wounds. How the hell wolves got on to a secluded Jungle island was beyond him but they did. The wolves were unfortunately dead now but he was alive and that was all that mattered.

He wrapped his shredded arm in a bandage and then got up to keep walking.

He needed to find Bruce, Tim, and Damian and he needed to find them soon. He wanted to get the hell off the island. It was a hell hole and a nightmare. He just wanted to get back to his nieces and nephews. He missed them.

Jason stopped and began to think, how he could find three men in this giant jungle. He decided to follow the stream.

Something in his gut told him he should.

...

"I don't want to!" The little girl yelled, giving her mother a headache.

It was the next day and Raven had decided that it was a good day for some meditating but things had not been going her way. The entire day both her empathic children had been acting up. Crying and fussing from the baby and anger and lashing out from the child.

A couple of things had even exploded. She really needed to calm down the baby but it was getting hard. She was tired. Luckily Dick had taken his children out for a dad day or else she would have had two very hyperactive children to work with.

She looked down at her angry daughter and gave her the look. It did not phase her.

"I wanna play!" she said with a pout on her pale pretty face. "I wanna play with Ryan not sit and meditate."

"Dove," she said sternly. " You know that if you don't meditate regularly you start to get headaches, then I get headaches, then TJ will get headaches and all of us will be angry and in pain. Do you want that?"

The little girl sighed and shook her head.

"No mama," she said. "Okay, let's meditate."

Raven smiled and grabbed her fussing and angry son. He would be in her arms as they meditated, it seemed to calm him. She got into position and then looked at her little girl who was also sitting in her "crisscross apple sauce" pose.

Tim took that moment to walk into the room.

"Hey Rae, kiddos," he said nodding. "Getting ready to meditate?"

"Yup Uncle Tim," little Dove replied with a smile. "Don't wanna get a headache!"

Raven smiled and then looked at Tim.

The dreams had been the same for the past few days. All involving the young man in front of her.

She felt a sense of embarrassment around him and also some guilt in regards to Damian. The entire team was going through so much. Tim was still in a daze where she couldn't quite feel his emotions or read him and he said that he still felt odd. She didn't want to feel awkward around him as well.

She needed to fix this and help him with his confusion too.

"Want me to take little J," he asked.

Raven smiled.

He had been calling him little J, saying all uncles needed some sort of nickname for their nieces and nephews. TJ was little J and Dove was the little bird.

"No," Raven said answering his question. "He likes to meditate with me."

Tim nodded.

"Mind if I join," he said. "Maybe it could help clear my mind."

"Go ahead," Raven replied.

The two birds sat in quiet silence. Raven in deep concentration, TJ had fallen asleep, and Dove was on her way to slumbering as well. Tim just sat and stared.

Raven was in such a deep meditative state, she looked serene and calm. Beautiful. Always so beautiful and she never seemed to have any idea of her beauty. The aura she gave off, it was so calming. So wonderful.

Tim's eyes never left her face.

...

He had been right to follow the stream.

After about a day of non-stop travel, he had found a small building. After another hour of trying to open the door, he succeeded.

He didn't like what he had found.

Damian was barely coherent, Bruce was barely alive but what worried him the most was the lack of the last bird.

Tim wasn't here.

Who had done this to his family and where did they have his other brother?

Jason made quick work of getting Bruce out of the restraints. The man was definitely sick but luckily for him, Jason always had a medley of meds in his belt. He would get Bruce in as good shape as possible before trying to get them to his boat.

"Jay," a weak voice mumbled.

Jason looked to Damian who looked exhausted and delirious.

"It's okay kid," he said as he began removing his restraints. "I got you."

"Tim?" he muttered.

Jason undid the tight restraints binding him and helped get the young man down.

"I don't know where Tim is?" he said with worry." But I promise, as soon as I can get you two to my boat I'll call Jon down here to help and I'll go look for Tim."

"Tim," Damian said again. "Tim."

He continued to try to say something, probably about who took them, but he was too weak.

"It's okay kid," Jason told him. "Don't worry, I'll save him. Just let me save you first."

Damian was unconscious seconds later. He got to work on trying to combat both men's sickness, Bruce was much worse off, he didn't know if he would come out of this.

Jason sighed. His boat was about 50 miles from here but he needed to get to it so he could contact Kent and get some needed help.

Bruce would want him to take Damian first and so he did. He would be back as soon as he could. He picked up the younger man and made the journey down to his boat. As soon as he got onto his boat he would have to go down a few miles to where there was a signal. It was risky but he had no choice. He needed help getting Bruce and looking for the Red bird.

Jason sighed as he carried the youngest bird, worries about Tim in his head the entire walk down.

...

 **End Chapter 3**

 **I have two more fics out if anyone interested**

 **A TimRae called my enemy and a DickRae called Save me. Check em out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Short but important. It gets dark from here on out with a risk of all possible trigger warnings.**

 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_

 **Chapter 4**

 _A caress. A kiss. A taste._

 _Fucking._

 _The feel of her body coming undone under him._

 _It was wrong, she would tell herself it was wrong. She knew it was wrong._

 _But it felt right._

 _He placed on her belly._

" _You're more than beautiful," he whispered in her ear._

 _He trails kisses down her neck._

" _And mine."_

...

Ravens woke up to her dark room once more. Another dream of Tim fresh on her mind.

"I must just be in plain terms, horny," she told herself as she tried to sweep away the guilt of the wet dreams.

"I'm still hormonal and he's the only available man here" she convinces herself. "My bodies reacting oddly. Very oddly."

Her door opened and soon three sets of tiny free ran towards her.

"Momma," her little Dove yelled. "Breakfast is ready! Alfred made bacon!"

Raven smiled and went to the bassinet holding her son.

"Coming children," she said the three small ones. "Go wash up."

The kids nodded and ran out of the room.

Alone with her thoughts once more Raven felt a chill. It was going to be a day, she could tell.

...

"Neither master Richard, not master Timothy returned last night," Alfred told her as the children gobbled up their meals.

"Dicks alive," she said "is bond is still strong."

"Do you suspect they have been taken as well," he said sadly.

"I truly hope they haven't been."

"I as well Madam."

...

Jason had managed to get Damian into his boat and immediately notified Superman of their position. Said man made quick work of bringing in an unconscious Bruce.

It was nearing midnight and the stars were bright. Usually, he'd admire the beauty but all he could focus on was Bruce.

He was dying.

"We'll get them both to the station," Superman said as he carried Bruce into the Javelin.

Jason nodded and picked up Damian.

"No Tim," he groaned in pain. "Raven."

The young man coughed roughly, his body heaving.

"Well find Tim don't worry," Jason told him." and I promise we'll give raven a call as soon as we get on the jet. Just give me some time kid."

He grunted and kept trying to fight his way out of his grasp.

"No," Damian groaned. "Raven. Tim. Danger."

"We'll call Raven just get in the damn jet," he said as he lost his patience.

Bruce needed immediate attention.

He forced the man into the jet and got him to a bed quickly.

...

"Please be careful Miss Raven," Alfred said as he took the babe from his others arms.

"I will," she replied.

There had been a distress call on the other side of the city. Tim had sent an indiscernible message that cut off quickly but it was their only lead. She had to take it.

She knew the risks.

"Be a good girl for me," she said meeting her daughter's eyes. "You and Ryan play nice and listen to Alfred. Understood."

The unusually quiet girl nodded but the frown on her pale face let Raven know of her apprehension. The child did not want to lose her mother as well.

"Dove?" She said to the girl.

"Mama you have to come back," she whispered.

Raven's heart plummeted and she could feel the blood drain from her face.

"I promise I will."

Dove launched herself at Raven and gave her mother a hug.

Said mother embraced the child but a feeling of sorrow and fear rushed through her.

She hoped she could come back but she felt a sense of foreboding

...

About 20 minutes Alfred placed the baby to bed and was about to tuck in the children when something hard struck his head and it all went black.

...

Jason was officially worried. It had been an hour and they made it to the space station. He immediately tried to call Raven but got no answer. Dick was a fail as well. He knew Alfred would answer so when he didn't Jason began to worry. He would have to boom tube down

Bruce was being treated for various infections and Damian was sedated but they weren't out of the risk zone. He still worried.

.

"Jason," Superman said from across the room. "You may want to see this."

He walked over the man who was at a computer.

"The USB was embedded under the skin of Damian's arm," Clark said with a shudder.

There were pictures and videos.

One's that answered all the unanswered questions.

Jason was horrified.

...

 _I TOOK BRUCE BECAUSE IT'S ALL HIS FAULT, EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS HIS FAULT_

Raven cringed at the words written on the walls in green ink. The letters looked like haphazard finger paintings giving it a horror feel.

She had made it to the building where the distress signal had come from and immediately she knew things were bad.

It was a gut feeling.

She walked in and was met by death.

So many bodies. Bodies of people who seemed like civilians but all had a plaque on their bodies stating what they were.

Jimmy - 17-year-old who rapes his 10-year-old sister.

Lisa- a 39-year-old nurse who kills all African American males by injecting them with an untraceable poison

Jonathan- 59-year-old CEO who rapes and murders jogging women

Andre- 25-year-old wife and baby beater

Susan- 32-year-old preschool teacher who murders special needs children then moves towns.

More and more littered the walls like trophies. As sick as these people were she still felt that this was over-kill. They were better off dead but this was morbid.

She turned the corner and another message but in purple.

 _I took Damian because he's an ass. He never should have been born._

More bodies.

She kept going, looking for Tim or Dick.

 _Jason got away, oh well. He doesn't matter._

She took down a door with her powers. Inside the new room, she saw a body strapped to a chair. Immediately she knew it was Dick even if his head was covered.

She ran to him and looked for signs of life. He was breathing but he'd been tortured. A note on his chest in crayon.

 _I took Dick because he was in the way._

"Dick," she said trying to unstrap him. "Wake up we have to escape"

He grunted and his eyes were opened but they were foggy, as if he had been drugged. He also had physical signs of torture. Blood still trickled down his head.

Suddenly there was a hiss and she looked up. Cages were slowly lowered down.

To her horror, 5 cages came into view and she screamed.

"No!"

Her children, her niece and nephew, and Alfred laid in those cages.

" _I took them because I want you,"_ a raspy voice said as another cage was lowered.

Raven looked on in horror and disbelief.

...

"This can't be right," Jason said as he eyed the video.

"it's unaltered video, " Clark replied with a stern look on his face.

Jason looked on in horror in disbelief. It couldn't be

The person who had done this. Had caused the disappearances, who tortured the father and son.

...

The man who killed all those people. The man who took Bruce, Damian, Dick and all the children.

"Tim?"

 **End**

 **I was inspired by Batman Beyond.**

 **Review tell me what y'all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you surprised?" He asked, as he stepped out of the shadows in front of her.

He looked different. His hair was a dark shade of green and he had a streaked red mask painted over his eyes. He was paler too which added to the look.

But he was Tim.

His outfit was different too. Gone was the Redrobin ensemble and now replaced by a sleeveless purple hoodie and an emblem right in the front. His pants were a Joker Esque green.

As much as she wanted to deny that it was him standing in front of her, she couldn't.

"Tim," she said with a tremble in her voice. "Tim what, what are you doing?"

"Not Tim, my dear," he said in a strange sickly way. "Call me Jr. or Mr. J"

Raven wanted to recoil in disgust. Even if she knew he physically was Tim, it just didn't seem like it was him. More like there was a monster in his body ,controlling him.

She needed to help him but as soon as he stepped forward, she stepped back almost unconsciously. Even his aura, it felt like him.

"Now Raven," he said to her. "Don't be afraid. I just want to talk. You do want them back don't you."

He motioned to her family that hung above them in cages.

Mar'i was uncomfortably sleeping on the metal floor. Ryand'r was staring at them , tears in his eyes and a gag over his mouth hands blunt behind him. Her Dove was like Ryand'r but her hands were bound in front. Little TJ was wriggling around on his own cage floor. Alfred was bound and gagged, sadness in his eyes.

"Tim," she said again. "Tim please stop this, I can help you. It's the crystal isn't it, its doing something. Let me help you overcome this."

Tim let out a creepy cackle . It was beyond disturbing and it felt like it bounced off the blank grey walls of the building.

"Now why would I want to overcome this?"

He stepped closer and Raven had to force herself not to retract. He was right in front of her now. So close she could smell his cologne and look directly into his blue eyes. Once so serious now they seemed convoluted.

"This," he continued as he raised his bare arms. "Is liberating. It's freeing. I've never felt better."

"Tim..." She said worriedly.

"Hush," he said placing a finger on her lips. "Hush my birdie. This isn't something I want to overcome. I have never felt better, my dear."

She tried to sense whether he was telling the truth but his aura was just so messed up, she couldn't get passed it. She felt him drag his hand to her neck and bring his other hand to caress her cheek.

"Tim," she pleaded. " Please listen to me. This isn't you. You don't murder the innocent. You don't murder at all."

Tim pushed a strand of hair that had shifted back to place.

"Innocent?" He said with an amused tone.

He then quickly turned her around to face the bodies she had tried to ignore. He his head on top of hers and his hands on her waist.

It was almost intimate.

Scratch that.

It was...intimate. It made her shudder.

He pushed her forward and towards the bodies on display.

"Don't be silly Raven," he continued. "These people aren't innocent. Take a look at Debby."

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at the body of a 20 something year old woman. She looked average , unassuming.

"Debby," Tim said with an almost storytelling tone. "She had three babies. All different daddies, all unplanned. Instead of being responsible and having abortions or giving them up for adoption, she birthed all three and all three unexpectedly died from SIDS. That turned out to be a lie ,however, as she's a psychopath and she took videos of herself poisoning her bottles with the caption 'No mommy life for this girl'. She was not innocent."

Raven frowned as he turned her face to the next body. Ravens eyes widened.

"You know him," he said as he showed him the body and decapitated head of an older man. "Dr. Arthur Light. A serial rapist who had it out for you Raven."

Raven cringed.

"This," he said pointing at an empty display case. " This one is for Slade. I'm sure you know why. So would you like to explain how any of these monsters are innocent? And as for what this is, I wouldn't call it murder, I would call it Justice."

Raven felt her temper begin to flare.

"What about Bruce, Damian, Jason," she began. "Dick, Alfred, the children! Ryand'r, Dove,Mar'i and TJ! What about them?!"

With that she pulled herself out of his cold grasp and face him. She looked straight into his eyes and felt a burst of her power form in her hands.

She was ready to fight him. To stop him. But the new look in his eyes...

It terrified her.

"Your so beautiful when you are angry." He said as he quickly reached out to grab her and forcefully kiss her.

It felt familiar in two dramatically different ways. The first way was like him, like the Joker. The second was like the dreams, like Tim.

She used her powers and roughly, brutally pushing him away and across the room into his chair. He hit it with a loud resounding thud, his head cracking back to hit the head rest.

A normal might have died of the whiplash. A hero, even the human ones, would have at least been knocked out cold.

Tim was neither anymore.

Tim was laughing.

"Come now Raven," he said with a cackle and bringing his now bleeding head and face to look at her. "Don't deny you enjoyed that. You surely did with our nightly trysts. My old name sounded so sweet coming from your lips. The sound of your pleasure was...it was something else"

Raven recoiled back in horror and utter disgust.

Then she saw red.

...

"I've pinpointed Ravens location down to an abandoned old factory in Gotham," The oracle said as she pointed to the spot on her map.

Jason quickly memorized the coordinates and turned to head to the weapons he stashed in Barbara's apartment.

"You aren't going alone, are you?" She asked him.

"What choice do I have at this point?" He asked. "Half the league is trying to make sure Bruce doesn't die. Damians gonna be fine but he is out of commission for the long run. He's got everyone else and unless you plan to join me I don't have time to call the other half of the league."

The moment he had seen Tim torturing Damian and Bruce on the screen, he had felt nothing but utter horror and confusion. He was confounded on what his plan of action was but Raven and everyone else was missing. He knew that Tim had them and he had no time to waste.

Mainly because that was hardly Tim on that screen. Gone was the smart serious kid and he had been replaced with a monster. He wasn't the Joker either. He was something else entirely.

Worse, if you asked Jason.

The Joker was unhinged. A true madman who did things on a whim.

Timothy Drake was a calm, collected strategist.

Combining Tims genius with the Joker's chaos. It made him into something that Jason knew would be more than formidable.

"Maybe I should," The Oracle interjected but it almost as if she was speaking to herself. " I was there that day we found him. He calmed down when I held him. Maybe I can help him again."

Jason frowned.

"What do you mean that day?"

Oracle turned her head to him. A look of utter sadness on her pretty face.

"You, Tim, Raven and I . We have more in common than you know."

...

He didn't even have time to put up a fight. Even through his crazed aura, she could feel his panic.

She had him a choke hold. He wasn't Tim, he wasn't the Joker but he was her enemy right now.

An enemy who had done things to her.

Things that now brought the demon that she had been holding in so well for the past few years. She was going to kill him. She couldn't control her demonic side. It was enraged, it felt taken advantage of.

She squeezed at his throat and he struggled trying to grab the shadowy force holding him.

"Ra-ven," he choked. "Now...now. You don't...gah...don't want to do this."

She could hear him mumbling something but it was as if it went in one ear and out the other. All she knew was that she was starting to strengthen the force on his neck.

She saw the light going of his eyes, just a few seconds more and he would be gone. Then out of nowhere she was tackled to the ground and Tim was falling to the ground. She tried to reach out again but someone was pulling her towards them to look.

"Raven!" The familiar voice of Jason called out. "Raven, stop! I know what he's done! But we both know you don't want to actually kill him.

Raven blinked back the madness to look into the face of her missing friend.

"Jason?" She said confused.

Then it all came rushing back to her.

She looked towards the direction of Tim. He had a smirk on his face as he massaged his bruised throat.

"Well it looks like the cavalry has arrived just on time," the possessed man said. "It was fun Raven, and I will be back. For now however."

Before anyone could do anything, he pressed the symbol on his jacket. It was a J. Suddenly the entire room was coated in a green gas.

"NO!" Raven said as the room became a giant gas chamber. She made quick work of trying to teleport everyone out but she was beginning to panic as she heard all the kiddos and adults begin to cough.

At least they weren't laughing.

Soon her dark power enveloped everyone in the room and brought them home. Everyone except Tim.

...

End Chapter 5

Check out my tumblr demon queen bee (all one word) for art on how Jr./Mr.J looks


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

If she could have, Raven would have spent the last week locked up in her room meditating and alone.

But she had a family to carefor and they always came first.

She sighed as she kissed Damians forehead and bid the sleeping man a goodnight

The past week had been nothing but healing. Not herself but her husband and the rest of their family. Jason was the least hurt and Bruce was not completely out of the woods. Dick had required some help as well but would be fine. Alfred had graciously taken the kids whilst Raven monitored Damian and Bruce almost 24/7.

Right now the exhausted half demon needed to eat and go feed her infant.

"How are they doing?" Jason asked as she walked into the nursery.

The man in question was rocking her infant who immediately began to fuss upon realizing his mother was there.

"Bruce is healing slowly and Damian will pull through," she said grabbing the baby. "However, they will be out of commission for at least a month. Moreso for Bruce.

She took her seat at her nursing chair and began to feed her son. She usually enjoyed the bonding moments but today her mind was plagued with darkened thoughts.

"What's eating at you, little bird?" Jason asked.

"Right now, its technically TJ," she joked half heartedly.

"Ooh a joke from Raven," he laughed. "The world must be ending. Now seriously little bird, what's up?"

Raven sighed.

"This is all my fault," she said as she hugged TJ closer. "If I had never given the joker stone to Tim..."

Jason plopped down on the chair next to hers.

"If anyone is to blame, its Bruce," Jason began.

Raven shook her head.

"No," she said. "I gave him the joker. I never expected it to take him over. I still don't understand how. Tim is...was... always the level headed one."

"It had nothing to do with that," Jason continued. " Bruce never told us but Tim got kidnapped and experimented on by that madman. He did something that messed with his DNA. Babs was there and she said they thought they fixed it but some of the Jokers DNA must have lingered quietly."

Ravens' eyes widened.

"So I awoke the DNA when I gave him Jokers soul?" Raven said horrified.

She was so horrified that she scared her infant, who unlatched and started wailing. She quickly began to soothe him and try to calm down.

"How..WHen did that happen?" She hissed as she rocked the baby.

Jason's frown scared her even more.

"A little over a year after I died," he replied. "Tim had been Robin for just under a year at this point."

Raven frowned.

"Bruce should have killed the Joker after he killed me," Jason growled. "He went after Tim, then he hurt Babs. Yet he still lived to move on..."

"To me," Raven said. "To hurt Damian."

Jason nodded.

"Its Bruce's fault," he said once more. "It always has been and always will be."

Raven didn't completely agree and so she stayed silent. Deep down she knew that Jason still cared for Bruce but it was still betrayal in his eyes that the Joker walked freely after what the clown had done to him. That feeling of anger would probably never go away.

The baby finished nursing and Raven set him down for the night.

"You need to get some rest Rae," Jason said to her. A hand on her shoulder.

"I have to watch over..."

"No," he interrupted. "You sleep. I'll watch over them and if either even make a small gasp of discomfort then I will go get you."

Raven nodded. Jason was right. She needed a night to herself to be able to meditate and understand and accept the things that happened.

"Thank you," she said heading to her room.

...

Raven decided to stop into the kitchen and grab a mug of tea. She searched through the large cabinets to find her favorite brew when she came across a bag she had never seen before. It had looked homemade and when she sniffed it, she realized it was what she had been drinking. What Tim had been giving her.

Suddenly a memory popped into her mind.

After that first sexual dream, she had told Tim it was a nightmare. He said it must have been the tea. He had been serious which meant the tea was poisoned. With what, she would need to find out.

"Miss Raven," it was Alfred who was holding a sleeping Mar'i in his arms. "How are you?"

Raven turned and offered to take the toddler.

"Confused beyond reason," she admitted. "Alfred, can you do me a favor and run this tea bag and see what its properties are? I have a bad feeling about them."

"Of course Madam," Alfred said taking the tea. " I do hope you get some rest tonight. I will accompany Master Jason in watching over the other Masters after I run this tea."

Raven nodded and thanked him.

She decided to forgo the tea and instead took Mar'i to her room.

After placing the toddler in her room, Raven decided it was time for her to get some sleep. She had trouble the past few days but she knew that if she wanted to keep up the healing powers, she would need to get some good rest.

She walked to her room and plopped onto her bed. Sleep overtaking her quickly.

...

...

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in a world of color.

It was chaotic, loud, and messy. She knew it would give her a migraine if she didn;t get away from the madness soon. But for some reason she couldn't move.

She was frozen to her current spot, unable to do anything as the crazy colors began to dance around her like a convoluted light show.

It made her dizzy. It made her nauseous.

It made her nervous.

After what felt like an agonizing eternity, the colors started to come together.

Greens, purples, reds, and whites.

They all solidified to show a person.

No...

Not a person.

A monster.

She couldn't quite put her hand on who it was, but she knew the person was a monster. A demon and she knew her demons.

The demon started coming near her. It was laughing at her and the sound made her headache.

She closed her eyes in hopes she would be somewhere else when she opened them again,

...

Raven shot out of bed and threw up her dinner on the side of her bed.

"Fuck," she said quickly getting up to clean the mess.

She knew she had a nightmare but for the life of her, she couldn't recall what it was. She ignored it however and decided to get ready for the day.

After taking a quick shower , she made her way down the manor hallway to the infirmary.

It seemed the world wanted to mess with her today as when she went to check on her husband, he was mia.

She sprang into action and began searching every room.

The entire manor seemed to be empty as she opened Dicks room, Jasons, Bruces, Alfreds.

She even went into Tims.

She was beginning to panic as she needed her own room and the room of children.

She became even more panicked when she found no children in the children's room. She knew Dick had taken his children for a fun day out but her children should have been in their own beds.

She was about to lose it when she calmed down and realized she was bonded to her kids. Taking a breath , she used her powers to try to guide her to Dove and TJ.

Her empathy told her that they were happy and that they were in the game room. She quickly teleported to that side of the manor where she found Damian laying on a couch with TJ sleeping on his chest and Dove by hi legs , handing him tea in a tiny cup.

"Momma!" The little girl said quickly running towards her. "Papas having a tea party, come play with us!"

Raven let out a relieved breath and walked to her family.

"Damian," she whispered. "You should be in bed still."

He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I've been cooped up for a week and I had yet to hold my newborn son," he said taking the tea and sipping it up. "Besides, Dove came this morning asking me to join her for her tea party. I couldn't say no."

Raven shook her head but had a smile on her face.

"I guess that's a fine excuse," she said taking a seat on the floor beside them. "But you should have told me.I would have helped you up."

Damian sat up and made space for her on the couch. She sat herself next to him and took the baby.

"He's hungry," she said as the baby quickly began to fuss.

Damian kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"I've missed you more than you can ever imagine," he said. "You and Dove. I cannot believe I missed Thomas's birth."

Raven stroked his cheek.

"You are here now," she said.

"Yeah!" Little Dove aid again. "You're here now Papa."

Damian scooped up his daughter and held her to his chest.

Raven leaned into him as TJ suckled.

Even throughout the horrors. Even throughout the tragedy that continued to plague there family, she knew they would stay strong.

Her family was strong.

.End Chapter 6

A short filler but it was nice to write.


End file.
